Kiyo
| color= | corecolor= | name=Kiyo/Koichi | jname=ノブヒコ/タケノリ | tmname=Nobuhiko/Takenori | image=Kiyo anime.png | size=250px | caption=Kiyo in the | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown, possibly Saffron City | region=Kanto, Johto | game=yes | generation= , , , , , and | games=Red, Blue, , Gold, Silver, , FireRed, LeafGreen, , , Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!| trainerclass= Karate Master | leader=yes| gym=Fighting Dojo| specialist=yes| type= types| badge=Unknown| anime=yes| epnum=EP233| epname=A Tyrogue Full of Trouble!| enva=Dan Green| java=Takeharu Onishi| }} Kiyo (Japanese: ノブヒコ Nobuhiko) is a and the leader of the Fighting Dojo. His name was not revealed until Generation II. However, in , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee!, he is named Koichi (Japanese: タケノリ Takenori). He is known as the Karate Master /'Karate King' (Japanese: カラテだいおう / からてだいおう Great Karate King) and is the only character in the games to have the Karate Master (Japanese: からてだいおう Great ). In the games Black Belt Kiyo is a leader of Fighting Dojo in Saffron City. At one point, Kiyo was the Gym Leader of Saffron City until his Gym lost official privileges as a result of a duel between himself and Sabrina. It has since become a place where he and his students train Karate. The obtains a or a as a reward for beating Kiyo. Later, in Generation II and their remakes, he is found training at Mt. Mortar. To reach him, the player must travel through a lengthy maze section within the mountain. Upon defeating him, Kiyo will give the player a if there is an empty slot in the party. His Karate Gym in is disbanded now, but one of Kiyo's students can still be found there. In Pokémon X and Y, Kiyo can be found in Lumiose City, trying to start a new Fighting Dojo at a small apartment he has rented in Centrico Boulevard. His business doesn't seem to be running smoothly, however, as a at the apartment tells that he's only getting new students signing up by telling them he's running a dance studio. Pokémon , and |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr RG Blackbelt.png |prize= 925 |name= |game=RGBY |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=2}} | | Given away After being defeated, Kiyo lets the player take one of these Pokémon: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Blackbelt.png |prize= 816 |class=Blackbelt |classlink=Black Belt (Trainer class) |name=Kiyo |game=GSC |location=Mt. Mortar |pokemon=2}} | | Given away After being defeated, Kiyo gives the player this Pokémon: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr FRLG Black Belt.png |prize= 888 |class=Black Belt |name=Koichi |game=FRLG |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=2}} | | Given away After being defeated, Koichi lets the player take one of these Pokémon: |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr HGSS Black Belt.png |prize= 816 |class=Black Belt |name=Kiyo |game=HGSS |location=Mt. Mortar |pokemon=2}} | | Given away After being defeated, Kiyo gives the player this Pokémon: Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBlack Belt PE.png |size=90px |prize= 952 |class=Karate Master |classlink=Kiyo |name=Koichi |game=PE |location=Fighting Dojo |pokemon=1 |style="margin:auto"}} | style="margin:auto" | Given away After being defeated, Koichi lets the player take one of these Pokémon: Quotes * Before battle :"Grunt! I am the Karate Master! I am the Leader here! You wish to challenge us? Expect no mercy! Fwaaa!" * Being defeated :"Hwa! Arrgh! Beaten!" * After being defeated :"Indeed, I have lost! But I beseech you, do not take our emblem as your trophy! In return, I will give you a prized fighting ! Choose whichever you like!" :"Ho! Stay and train at Karate with us!" * Before battle :"Hey! I am the Karate King! I train alone here in the dark! You! Battle with me! Hwaaarggh! * Being defeated :"Waaaarggh! I'm beaten!"'' * After being defeated :"I... I'm crushed... My training is still not enough... But a loss is a loss. I admit it. As proof that you defeated me, I'll give you a rare fighting Pokémon." :" is a fighting-type. It evolves into a tougher Pokémon. Keep up the hard work. I'll keep training too. Farewell!" * Before battle :"Grunt! I am the Karate Master. I am the leader here! You wish to challenge us? Expect no mercy! Fwaaa!" * Being defeated :"Hwa! Arrgh! Beaten!" * After being defeated :"Indeed, I have lost! But I beseech you, do not take our emblem as your trophy! In return, I will give you a prized fighting Pokémon! Choose whichever you like!" :"Grunt! Stay and train at karate with us!" * Before battle :"Hey! I am the Karate King! I train alone here in the cave! You! Battle with me! Hwaaarggh! * Being defeated :"Waaaarggh! I'm beaten!"'' * After being defeated :"I... I'm crushed... My training is still not enough... But a loss is a loss. I admit it. As proof that you defeated me, I'll give you a rare fighting Pokémon." :"Tyrogue is a fighting type. It evolves into a tougher Pokémon. Keep up the hard work. I'll keep training too. Farewell!" Pokémon X and Y :"Oh, no one is a no go! This is the Fighting Dojo! How good of you to come! Please, have a look around!" Sprites In the anime In the main series Kiyo appeared as a character of the day in A Tyrogue Full of Trouble!. He is a former student of Chuck's and was in to compete in the P1 Grand Prix. Despite many protests from the nearby townspeople and concerns and had about it, he desired to earn the trust of an abandoned . Kiyo saved Tyrogue from a rockslide and later defeated him in hand-to-hand , earning his respect. Tyrogue and his wild Pokémon friends then joined Kiyo's team. Despite the appearance of the Saffron City Fighting Dojo in Pasta La Vista, Kiyo was not shown in this episode and the leader was another character. Pokémon was called out to defend Ash and his friends from a boulder attack. After that, he battled against a Tyrogue that was causing mischief and was easily defeated by the Scuffle Pokémon. Hitmonlee's only known move is .}} was also called out to defend Ash and his friends from a boulder attack. He then battled Tyrogue and ended up losing. Hitmonchan's known moves are and .}} was abandoned by his original in the mountains. This led Tyrogue to become bitter and it began lashing out towards any humans who approached it. It wore a blue neckerchief as a reminder of its abandonment. At some point it befriended a and , and together the trio got up to mischief in nearby villages. However, Tyrogue was still protective of smaller Pokémon. It leaped in to save Misty's Togepi from some rampaging . Later it gave a trio of wild Pokémon some fruit to eat after noticing that they appeared hungry. After Jessie stole the fruit from a , Tyrogue hit out at the Team Rocket trio and sent them blasting off. Kiyo d Tyrogue with his Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan; however, Tyrogue was able to take both of them out. Kiyo then battled Tyrogue himself and won, thus earning Tyrogue's respect. He gave Tyrogue a replacement red neckerchief, made from his own armband, to commemorate the new friendship. Tyrogue's known moves are , , , , and .}} and were originally wild Pokémon that were friends of , and they would often cause mischief together. After Tyrogue fought with Kiyo and decided to go with him, they became sad that they had lost their friend, but Kiyo offered to take them along as well. None of Mankey and Primeape's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=大西健晴 Takeharu Onishi |en=Dan Green |es_eu=Lorenzo Beteta |es_la=Andrés Gutiérrez Coto |pl=Ireneusz Machnicki}} In Pokémon Origins ]] Kiyo appears briefly in File 3: Giovanni. defeated him in a battle off-screen, and as a reward, Kiyo let Red take either his or . Pokémon and are Kiyo's only known Pokémon. After being defeated by Red, he allowed Red to pick and take one of them. None of Hitmonlee or Hitmonchan's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Kiyo appears in The Tyrogue's Thoughts of the Ash & Pikachu manga. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Kiyo makes his only appearance in The Mysterious Underground Amusement Park. When the roller coaster and the gang rode on was separated, Red ended up in an underground area containing an abandoned amusement park. As Red was about to leave, Kiyo reveals himself along with his and . He tells them to stay and to try out his underground amusement park instead of the one above ground. Kiyo controlled the rides, but they all malfunctioned. Later he appeared as a hallucination of a mermaid. Kiyo's amusement park motivated into making one of his own by stealing the one that was above ground. Pokémon and reveal themselves along with Kiyo. Later, they appear as hallucinations of mermaids. None of Hitmonlee's or Hitmonchan's moves are known.}} Trivia * In , there is a similarly named Kiyo (Japanese: ノブヒコ Nobuhiko) in Black City. In , he is located in Reversal Mountain. * Despite leaving to train, the Pokémon he uses in the Generation II and IV games are 3 levels lower than the ones he uses in the Generation I and III games. * In , there is a in the Viridian Gym named Kiyo in the English version; in , there is a Black Belt on named Kiyo in the English version. However, in both cases, the Black Belt's Japanese name is タクマ Takuma. Names Karate Master /Karate King |bordercolor= |zh_yue=空手道大王 |zh_cmn=空手道大王 |fr=Grand Karatéka Roi du Karaté Grand Maître de Karaté |de=Karate-Meister |it=Maestro di karate Re del Karate Maestro di Karate |ko=태권도 대왕 태권대왕 |pt_br=Mestre de Caratê |es=Maestro Karateka Rey del Karate }} Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Origins characters Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:X and Y characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Fighting-type Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Ash and Pikachu characters Category:Trainers with unique classes de:Leif es:Kiyo fr:Kiyo it:Kiyo zh:信彥